1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the use of component-level measurement data in the production of systems using such components, and more particularly, to using component-level measurement data to reduce system level test and calibration requirements.
2. Art Background
In the assembly of electronic devices such as wireless devices including for example wireless data transceivers and wireless phones, it is common that the components used to assemble these devices have been partially or fully tested. Once the device is assembled, additional tests are performed to insure the device meets its specifications.
During component manufacture, for example the manufacturing of monolithic microwave integrated circuits (MMICs), it is common for the manufacturer to perform parametric tests on the devices, often sorting them into performance groups, and charging a premium for components with desirable characteristics, such as low noise, frequency response, compression point, or other parameters.
Yet when these components are assembled into a board or a system such as a transceiver or wireless phone, system level test and calibration are performed, often involving tests and measurements which are redundant in light of earlier component qualification and test.